


Surprise

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, asshole family fun!, slight Nagare/Yukari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they'd forget their King's birthday...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little late celebrating my King's *coughs* birthday, but maybe i'll get a few points anyway. props to my fellow Jungle lovers, especially the anon who mentioned the shiro plushie for nagare to me ♥♥♥

  
  


* * *

  


Simultaneous to that cheerful cry, three confetti poppers shot their festive displays directly at the Fifth and Green King, Hisui Nagare, coating his hair, face, shoulders, chest, and wheelchair with sparkly dots and curly streamers.

For his part, Nagare remained motionless, nonreactive, his visible eye not even blinking, his face a blank slate of emotion. One pink curled strip of paper was situated in his hair, falling over his face. He looked at it impassively, and then he looked at the three crowded around him. He tried to blow once, inconspicuously.

They were waiting.

"Thank you. I am honored."

"Happy Birthday, Nagare!" Sukuna jumped forward, grabbing onto the arm of Nagare's chair. "You know, in honor of your birthday, I did more missions today than any Jungle member has _ever_ done, and I beat my 'most points in one day' record!" he beamed.

Nagare blinked once, and again tried to inconspicuously blow the streamer off his face. "Very good, Sukuna. I'm impressed, that was a pretty high bar."

"Heh heh, it's nothing for me, you know!" Sukuna boasted.

"Sukuna, don't crowd our beloved King just because he can't push you away," Yukari complained with an elegant sigh. Sukuna pouted at him, but Yukari continued without missing a beat, "Don't worry, Nagare-chan, you still don't look a day over twenty-one, I _promise_. Also, I've prepared a few haiku to commemorate the occasion, so you can look forward to that," Yukari winked at him.

Nagare's attention was now on Yukari. He tried once again to blow the streamer away, but he was even more subtle about it since it was Yukari watching him. "Poetry. ...Appropriate. Thank you, Yukari."

"Now, now, it's a party!" Iwa-san laughed, clapping Nagare on the back.

The streamer shifted a few millimeters down, but stayed put. 

"I picked up fried chicken, cake, and the best beer, so let's let loose, right?" Iwa-san beamed.

"Chicken! Chicken!" Kotosaka flew overhead. Nagare watched the bird from under his bangs. He could take over the bird's body and remove the streamer by having Kotosaka land on his head... "Yummy chicken!" Kotosaka did a loop-de-loop and landed on Iwa-san's shoulder, flapping his wings excitedly.

Nagare repressed a sigh. "So, then. ...None of you bought me an actual gift?" Nagare asked, looking from one to the other.

The three looked at each other and then they busted up laughing. "To~ld ya!" Iwa-san crowed.

"Of course we bought you gifts!" Sukuna laughed. Quickly, he grabbed something from behind the game console, and then the plopped it on the arm of Nagare's chair. "Look, look, I got all the tankoubons for the manga adaptation for that mmorpg we played last month before it got boring, see, see? I haven't opened a single one of them, so we can read them together!" Sukuna grinned up at Nagare sunnily.

Nagare smiled calmly. "That sounds good, Sukuna, thank you."

"I got you gentleman's pocky and green pocky," Yukari wiggled his eyebrows at Nagare, holding up the boxes enticingly. "We can play the pocky game later." 

"You got him pocky last year!" Sukuna complained.

"Well, it's not my fault that his birthday is pocky day," Yukari pouted. "Anyway, it's the _game_ that's really..."

Nagare blew on the streamer, but it only fluttered. "Thank you, Yukari. I will enjoy them."

"Ooh!" Yukari bounced on the balls of his feet, excited.

Sukuna rolled his eyes. "Pocky day. Nagare's birthday is more important than that! You have to think of _new things_ , or anything would get boring!"

"No one can surprise the man who has eyes everywhere," Yukari winked at Nagare. "Tradition is important, too."

"We're literally trying to destroy the world and make a new, better one," Sukuna deadpanned.

"And in that better world, we'll make all sorts of splendid new traditions that we like!" Yukari agreed.

Sukuna huffed cutely, causing Yukari to try to ruffle his hair, which caused Sukuna to duck and try to run away, which caused Yukari to grab him by his scruff and laugh.

Nagare tried to blow at the streamer again, since those two were distracted and Iwa-san was putting out dinner. It budged, but then it settled again in front of his eye.

He was defeated by a strip of paper?

"All right, all right, no horsing around, it's suppertime!" Iwa-san scolded Yukari and Sukuna. 

Kotosaka squawked above their heads happily. "Supper! Chicken! Behave! Behave!"

As Iwa-san went to move Nagare closer to the table, he swiftly brushed the streamer out of Nagare's face. He leaned down to Nagare's ear. "With all your preparations for the Silver King... you forgot completely, didn't you?"

Nagare smiled serenely, looking up at his 'adoptive father' warmly. "Thank you, Iwa-san. This truly looks wonderful. I am pleased."

Iwa-san winked at him in return, and sat down. He picked up his can of beer, and lifted it. "To Nagare! Our busy King!"

Sukuna grabbed his can of cola and Yukari lifted his glass of wine. "To Nagare!" Sukuna cheered.

"To Nagare-chan," Yukari purred. He took a sip while the other two guzzled their drinks, and Kotosaka dug into his meal. He winked at Nagare. "Our King today, but by the end of the year, he'll be the King of all the world," Yukari promised.

"Yup, and here's to Nagare's dream!" Sukuna lifted his drink again.

Iwa-san laughed. "Kids giving toasts! Well, I guess that _was_ a good one!" He and Yukari lifted their drinks again, which forestalled Sukuna's complaints, but not his pout.

"All thanks to you," Nagare bowed his head. "My thanks, to all of you."

"Dig in! Dig in!" Kotosaka flapped his wings, taking flight to bring Nagare some meat from his plate. "Good! Good!"

Nagare opened his mouth and let Kotosaka drop the morsel so he could eat it. Everyone else dove to grab the biggest of the drumsticks, Sukuna crowing with delight when he won. Pouting, Yukari took a breast, and began to recite his poems. Iwa-san took a wing, and opened his second beer.

Nagare smiled.

  
  


* * *

  


Iwa-san was snoring. Fortunately, Nagare found the noise to be endearing. He continued to survey the data that streamed before his eyes on multiple holoscreens. Information about activity on the Jungle app, surveillance cameras throughout the city, Japan, and the world, traffic and weather data, air traffic communication, government reports filed that day, including Scepter 4's daily in-house reports...

His eyes shifted quickly from one screen to the next, seeing patterns, looking for clues.

"You know, Iwa-san was going to make you a Silver King plush," Yukari softly informed Nagare, moving right through one of Nagare's holoscreens to come kneel next to him. "But I assured him milord would never want anything in such poor taste."

"We lack data on how the Silver King will present himself in his new body, now that his memories are fully intact. Will he continue to wear a school uniform? Will he wear clothes like he wore when he was in his original body? It would be guesswork at this point," Nagare blankly returned.

"Nagare-chan, your answer lacks finess," Yukari sighed. 

"Aren't you cutting into your beauty sleep?" Nagare asked, ignoring Yukari's disappointment. "Is something the matter?"

" _Yes_ ," Yukari said with all the considerable drama he could muster, "it's nearly midnight." There was a heartbeat of silence. "So, if we want to celebrate pocky day and your birthday..." he drawled, raising a stick of gentleman's pocky to his lips with exaggerated gestures. His eyes twinkled with merriment, and he leaned up to offer up his pocky for Nagare's pleasure.

Nagare watched Yukari wiggle the pocky between his lips for a moment, and then he nodded absently. "Ah, thank you. I do prefer the green pocky..."

Sighing, Yukari chomped down on the pocky stick. "Yes, yes, milord," he sighed. He pulled out a green stick, and held it out for Nagare to bite down on. 

He knew where this was leading, however... he took the stick between his teeth anyway, waiting patiently for Yukari to take the invitation. Yukari watched him to be sure he wasn't planning on just eating it himself, and then with a wink, he leaned in, putting his teeth on the other end of the stick.

Their faces were very close together, then.

Nagare munched, and Yukari munched, and Yukari's face became huge as he came closer and closer, but Nagare didn't blink. Just as their lips were about to touch, Nagare bit down hard, breaking the connection, and he turned his face just enough so that Yukari's lips brushed against the corner of his mouth.

It was too sweet. Nagare didn't even like pocky.

"So stubborn," Yukari purred, low enough so only Nagare could hear, even if Iwa-san woke up. "Did you never learn how to share?" he teased.

"Should I have?" Nagare returned innocently, looking Yukari in the eye.

Yukari's smile was beautiful. "Of course not!" 

Nagare didn't turn away, and so he was kissed by Yukari. Yukari's long, elegant fingers touched Nagare's cheek and neck, and moved back to brush over his ear. 

It was warm.

"Happy Birthday, Nagare-chan. I'm sorry we couldn't deliver the Silver King and the Slate for you today. But soon. Promise," Yukari winked at him.

"Thank you, Yukari," Nagare answered seriously.

Chuckling, Yukari winked at him and turned away. "I'd better go and get my beauty sleep. I don't want milord to be disappointed in me."

"Never, Yukari," Nagare replied, but just as softly as when Yukari's face was right in front of his.

The quiet broke with Iwa-san's sleepy chuckles. "You two kids..." he teased.

"Go back to sleep, Iwa-san," Nagare ordered.

"Well, don't work too hard," Iwa-san yawned before turning over and following the command.

Nagare smiled.

He was pleasantly surprised to be another year older.

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
